(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a system which allows the riding of a bicycle by more than one person. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, to a system that incorporates a child's bicycle seat that is mountable on a bicycle frame ahead of the bicycle's primary seat.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Taking a child for a bicycle ride has long been an enjoyable pastime for parents. Thus the need for a device that allows the parent to carry a child on or along with the bicycle has long been recognized. Some of the important problems that need to be overcome by devices that are used to carry a child on a bicycle include the effects of the weight of the child on the stability of the bicycle. The weight of the child affects the location of the center of gravity of the combined riders and bicycle. Therefore by changing the center of gravity of the combined system one can produce significant changes in the maneuverability and stability of the bicycle.
A well known approach at providing a means for transporting children along with another rider on a bicycle has been to provide a seat that mounts behind the main seat and over the rear wheel of the bicycle. This approach has important disadvantages in that it does not allow the adult rider to observe the child at all times. This presents a serous safety hazard since the child may be trying loosen or remove any safety devices, such as seat belts or helmets, and the adult rider would not become aware of this until after he has stopped the bicycle or after an accident has occurred. Moreover, carrying the child over the rear wheel destabilizes the bicycle by changing the center of gravity of the entire system as described above.
Other approaches for transporting children include devices that mount on the front portion of the bicycle, ahead of the adult rider and to the handlebars or steering mechanism of the bicycle. These devices are seriously disadvantaged in that they can interfere with the steering of the bicycle. Thus, any device that mounts over the wheel of the bicycle is likely to be very dangerous in that the weight of the child is likely to have very detrimental effects on the maneuverability of the bicycle, and in that it places the child in foremost position of the bicycle; in essence placing the child in the front bumper position of the bicycle. Examples of devices that attach a child's seat to the steering system of a bicycle include patent No. 67,605 of the Nederlands, Swedish patent No. 105,747 to Boren, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,321 to Luschen et al.
Other devices have provided means for carrying the child over the mid portion of the bicycle. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,867 to Darden. Darden teaches the use of an auxiliary seat and a handlebar and footrest that mount to the cross member of the bicycle frame. The Darden device has advantages in that it allows transportation of a child in an area where the child can be protected by the adult rider's arms and body. Moreover, by positioning the child over the cross member, one positions the child at a location where child's weight is likely to have the fewest effects on the center of gravity of the system. Unfortunately, however, the Darden device leaves several problems unanswered. One important problem is that it does not allow the child to vary the position of his or her feet. Thus the child must keep his or her feet at one position at all times. Moreover, the Darden device does not allow the child to participate in the handling or turning of the bicycle. Thus the Darden does little to help teach the child to train the child to ride the bicycle on his or her own.
Another known device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,453 to Robbin et al. The Robbin invention uses a seat that mounts to the horizontal tubular, or cross member, of the bicycle and a footrest assembly that mounts to the neck that houses the steering bearings on the bicycle frame. An important disadvantage of the Robbin device is that it does not provide means for allowing the child to use his or her hands while riding as a passenger. The Robbin device merely secures the child's feet at a convenient location so that the child does not touch the spokes with his or her feet.
In yet another device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,479 to Loewke et al. a device which incorporates a handle and seat portion of unitary, one piece, construction, and an elongated recess with means for accepting the cross-member and the seat post on the bicycle. The Loewke device offers advantages in attachment to the bicycle, but does not solve the problems associated with allowing limited interaction with the riding of the bicycle. Thus devices such as the Loewke device and the Darden device do not allow the passenger to interact with the controls of the bicycle, and thus do not allow the child to learn the body positioning and effects of turning and the like while trying to control, maneuver and interact with the bicycle.
Yet another known device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,658 to Levarek et al. The Levarek invention includes a cylindrical shaft that supports a passenger's seat and is attached to a pair of tabs that attach to a foot support means. The Levarek device offers advantages in the mechanisms used for adjustment of the various components of the invention, but does little to enhance the passenger's ability to interact with the controls of the bicycle or to allow the passenger to adjust his or her body while riding, in order to better accommodate for the forces experienced while riding the bicycle.
Still yet another device for allowing a passenger to ride on a bicycle is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,704 to Nauman. The Nauman device includes a saddle having an elongated, cylindrical shape which has been adapted for mounting over the cross-member on a bicycle. The Nauman device does little to allow the passenger to participate in the handling of the bicycle.
Thus, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a passenger system that allows the passenger to interact with the bicycle, so that the passenger can begin to get a feel for the interaction between the bicycle and the rider while controlling the bicycle.
There remains a need for a passenger seat system that allows the passenger to adjust his or her position on the bicycle to allow the passenger to shift his body weight to accommodate for the effects of the terrain on the passenger's body. Thus there remains a need for a system that allows the user to shift the position of his feet on the bicycle.
Still further, there remains a need for a bicycle passenger seat system that minimizes the effects of the passenger's weight on the handling of the bicycle.
There remains a need for a bicycle passenger support that allows the main rider, the rider occupying the bicycle's original seat, to protect and view the passenger at all times.